cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Mafia
Fall of an Empire A once upbeat and fast rising Allied Coalition of International Defense (ACID) was crumbling at its very core. ACID fought valiantly in GWII, one of the only alliances to do so for The League. The higher ups of ACID were jumping off a sinking ship, most went their separate ways. ACID was held afloat for a bit longer by some former members. After a bit a few of the higher up’s of the original ACID started talking again, and decided to re-form the once mighty Trade Federation. The creator of ACID, Emperor Marxus IV would be the leader. Rebirth The Trade Federation quickly had about a small member core, a strong core...the same strong core that brought ACID to the top, but now they were smarter. They knew not to let the blind get massive control, they knew what would work. The Trade Federation had taken a few members from ACID including: Serberus, Cato the Younger, and Sarmatian Empire, This the core of TTF to be: Emperor Marxus IV, Serberus, Emperor Nigel, Cato the Younger, Sarmatian Empire, Rabble, Wolfsschanze, The Russian Empire, El Borrador, and a lone recruited member, Hellthorn Reydan. El Borrador would also leave toward the end of the TTF reign. However, TTF was doomed from the start, they lacked a real recruitment angle and inactivity plagued them badly. Soon they realized they needed a fresh start. Meanwhile, with its senior members gone, a lack of leadership finally killed ACID. This is when the great change was made…an idea was thrown out…The Mafia. The Mafia is Formed On May 30th, 2007 The Mafia was formed. It featured everyone from TTF, except The Russian Empire, and El Borrador,. As The Mafia was formed they reached out to old friends, including: Strife, Borat, Haille, and Hernan Cortez, once a powerhouse. Everyone loved what they had created and it showed, recruitment started grandly, pulling in such members as Al Capone, The Noisy Frog, Don CJ, Felix and Faithfulloki. However, devastation was about to get a grip of The Mafia. FAN Massacre The Mafia was active in Tech Liberation. Haille took the Mafian theme a little too far and began extortion, until a victim ran to an alliance known as The Federation of Armed Nations (FAN), a member of the lone powerhouse bloc, The Initiative. FAN was a war machine and quickly pounded The Mafia into the ground, disbandment was never spoken, but a mass member restart was in the future. The war also lead to the complete destruction of Wolfsschanze and his nation Neues Deutschland. After the war Wolfsschanze left the Mafia and later joined the CIS. Out of nowhere The Initiative threw FAN out from their ranks and began their assault. FAN was being dismantled, as they soon forgot about The Mafia. With heavy damages they quickly began to rebuild and signed a protectorate with Genmay, with the promise of aid and protection. Rebuilding The Mafia thrived in every aspect. Recruitment was going well, aid was flowing and the future again seemed bright. They were signing pacts with big name alliances and soon had 50 members and 300,000 NS, an amazing feat for what they were put through. They gained new members, such as Leprechaun, Drakee, and poachpoachpoach. Master Conservative's alliance was failing and agreed to join The Mafia, they soon had 3 new grand members: Commander MAS, Master Con, and Potatohead. The Unjust War The Initiative had problems within. A major crack was forming and soon enough, it would snap in half. A massive war broke out across CN. The Mafia first felt they should stay out of the conflict, but soon decided to join the war. The members of the Mafia felt that GenMay had violated their protectorate by failing to deliver aid after two months. Ironically, a week before their betrayal, GenMay had organised as much as 50 million dollars to be distributed. Regardless, The Mafia used this as an excuse to turn on their allies and opportunistically side with those attacking their former protectors. These events have become a major public relations disaster for the Mafia. The Mafia declaration war on GOONS was widely met with derision across the political spectrum. The hasty attacks largely backfired, and the DoW has largely been branded as the worst in CN history. Mafia involvement was minimal anyways due to the massive numeric advantage enjoyed by the alliances attacking GOONS. Aftermath The Mafia has since moved on and become a protectorate of NPO, enjoying the protection of the largest alliance in Cyber Nations. They have remained in relative peace since then. On October 8th, 2007 they held an open press conference, but the discussion quickly degraded to questioning the motives of The Mafia betraying GenMay and the Mafia denying any betrayal - a sign of the attitude with which the CN community would regard The Mafia for times to come. August Rush During the Month of June 2008, The Mafia experienced being the target of a nuclear rogue known as Burtonland1981. During his attacks; Burton alluded to having spies within the alliance and knowledge of a growing coup. This claim, along with screen shots caused a high level investigation by the Mafia Government. The investigation of many members suspected in aiding Burtonland ensued, during this time a few loyal members began to trickle outwards, Emperor Marxus remained silent during this time. At the start of August, Emperor Marxus announced his decision to resign from Donship permanently and handed the title over to Emperor Nigel. This decision angered Sarmatian Empire who, feeling betrayed, began a campaign of deceiving against Emperor Nigel that a few weeks later would see him bring the Mafia to his knees when he left to form his own alliance The Immortals. With his departure, Sarmatian Empire would take a majority of the senior active members with him. With many government positions vacant, activity levels dropping and an attempt by the new don and some of his officials dissolve government structure in favor of an alliance that would be less involved in foreign politics and more about the social aspect of the game; alliance members Serberus, Steelrzs, Arthur, Lord Draconis and Unidre56 Seized control of the alliance by enacting Creed Enactment Eighteen: Emergency Executive Powers Act. This gave emergency powers to Serberus, due to the current ruling Don acting irrationally, The takeover was a success and new government officials were assigned. The loyal members that remained vowed to bring The Mafia to levels of never before seen. Dark Ages From November of 2008 through April of 2010 The Mafia's history is unknown to scholars and histoians, we only have thi small exerpt to speculate their happenings from: "The Mafia has continued to grow from a low of 12 members to its current level of 32 members and in early September broke a collective nation strength of over 550,000. Currently The Mafia is venturing outside its walls to visit old allies and seek new friends." May Showers On May 10th, 2010 The Mafia was thrown into a state of war by 2 former member alliances uniting under the remnants of their defunct alliance, Immortals.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=85751 These Rogue nations struck hard against the small alliance with the goal of disbandment for The Mafia. While The Mafia has taken heavy Casualties, they have not given up hope and still maintain that the 5 war-time deserters were not a direct result of the leaflet blasts coming from Rogue Propaganda Printing Co. (RPP) While the mafia was losing members, Immortals had been gaining members, doubling their original group of two to a considerable 4. As of May 17th, there were 11 active wars between The Mafia and Immortals with The Mafia owning one of those as an aggressive war. Although The Mafia took heavy casualties during the attacks they maintained control of the alliance and repelled the attacks and were able to form new friendships as a direct result of the attacks. As of June 15th The Mafia still maintains an active leadership and is working on repairing the damage and growing once again. The Mafia